


S.S Walrus

by CryptidKid2020



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Ringo is always good and never wants to fight, its starts off rough but it will get better, sassy paul, they are pirates, they sound bad but they aren't that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: They always said that Captain Lennon and the crew of the S.S Walrus was the most feared band of pirates in the entirety of the irish sea. With graphic stories of mass murders and reining destruction upon small towns, big towns whatever the Captain and crew of the S.S Walrus can get their bloody grubby hands on. Was all it too for people to know that they need to keep their head down and stay out of the way if S.S Walrus ever arrives at your port stealing and causing trouble, but then again not everyone takes the tales to heart and believes them. Only those few people are the ones who have first hand experience of the consequences of messing around with Captain Lennon of the S.S Walrus.





	1. Act 1: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was four am and I wanted to fight/ write...will continue.

 

“Paul, I told ye I don’t know where the broom is.”  A young sounding voice calls down from the upper loft.

 “And I told you that if we don’t get the tavern picked up, we won’t ‘ave any beds to sleep on.” A rather tired voice retorts, with a sound of chairs crashing down and a soft grunt of pain following.

 

Sounds of hurried footsteps come down the stairs, stopping at the base of the steps a young teen stands looking down at his older brother surrounded by fallen chairs and broken glass.

“All right, Paul?” he asks, voice laced in concern and hidden amusement.         

 “Could be better Mike,” Paul grunts out, slowly getting up from being buried under chairs he straightens up his back as he turns to look at Mike.

 

 “Look at this place! It’s been torn apart by a group of shitfaced dock workers!” Exclaims Paul, throwing his arms out to the wrecked tavern. Broken glass bottles and broken chairs littered the taverns floors, a few blood spots, and teeth from drunken brawls sure to stain the taverns worn wooden floors. “It’s a wreck and Brian’s coming over later, and I need to clean up before he gets here but I can’t ‘ven find the bloody broom!” Paul finishes, already sick of the work that's needed to be done. “Cheer up Paul, If It helps you any I can help pick up?” Mike reluctantly asks, picking up a broken chair.

 “I was going to make you help even if you didn’t say anything,” Paul admitted a small smirk rising in the corner of his lips, looking around and rubbing his hand together he thinks of where to start cleaning. “Mike, your first job is to find the broom or borrow one from the old woman across the road,” Paul adds, patting Mike’s back.

 “I’ll just go to the old woman.” Mike agrees, starting to walk out the door. “One more thing Paul,” Mike says.

 

 “Yes?”

 “The front window is broken, and might have a dead lad outside of it,” Mike adds lightly laughing, leaving Paul to curse at himself for realizing the broken window earlier.

 “Guess I better get the extra blankets.” Paul sighs, giving the Tavern one last look before heading off for blankets to cover the opening in the wall where the window once was.

 

_** Later that Day ** _ ****

Sweeping up the last pile of miscellaneous glass and teeth, Paul wipes his sweat away with the back of his hand across his forehead. Silently thanking the borrowed broom, he walks out the bar and across the road to give back the old woman's broom.

  _Knock, Knock, Knock…._

 

 Knocking on what should be the door he waits patiently for the old woman, he considers leaving the broom at her door without a word but with what he’s learned with working for Brian is to always know who you're dealing with to get the best result or to safety walk away with your life.

Huffing as more time passes his patience starts to wear out, humming a toon he goes to knock on the door once more, he meets face to face with the old woman.

 

 “Oh.” She says slightly surprised, her wrinkled face holding a million stories ready to be told, she looks down and sees him holding the broom and smiles at him.

 “H-hello Mam, I’ve brought back your broom.” Paul stutters out feeling slightly naked by the old woman’s gaze.

 “I see, but I told the other one that he could keep it.” She tells him, her voice warm and youthful it not matching her appearance.

 “W-well we ‘ave one of our own, we just couldn’t find it.” Paul kindly explains, not wanting to take the broom when he already has one.

 

 “Then have another, you might have another night like the night before.” The old woman answered, gesturing to the broken and now blanketed window. Paul follows her eyes and gives a sheepish smile as a response.

 “Take it, lord knows I have more around the house.” She Smiles, gently patting Paul’s hand that holds the broom.

 Returning the smile, he thanks the old woman. “Thank you, Mam, and if you ever need anything just ask.”

 “Please call me Eleanor, and I’ll make sure too.” Eleanor kindly corrected.

 “Cheers Eleanor.” He says crossing back, as Eleanor waves him goodbye as he crosses the road back to the tavern.

 

Opening the Tavern’s still barely intact door, he walks in seeing a familiar face. “Brian, ‘ow are you.” Paul greets, setting down the broom against a nearby wall he sees Brian scan the Taverns newly cleaned appearance.

 “I’ve seen better days McCartney; have any trouble these last few days?” Brian asks in a light tone, looking at the new blood stains and still slightly broken chairs.

 “Eh, just the usual,” Paul answered, leaning on one of the tables.

 “The _usual_ eh, what ‘bout the missing window.” He points out, looking from Paul to the broken window.

 Chewing on his cheek, Paul looks at the floor to gain strength to look Brian in the eyes.

 

“Um well last night the dock workers got some sort of news, and decided that drinking themselves to death and destroying things and _each_ other was the best solution.” Paul explained, gesturing towards the window and the hidden attempts to hide and fix the new blood stains and broken chairs. 

Looking at Brian’s blank expression, Paul worries that this might be the final thing that makes Mike and he lose their current state of peaceful living. Clearing his throat Brian looks at Paul,face and tone numbed. “Did you hear what kind of news?” Brian asks, the question not being the thing Paul thought was to be the next thing to come out of Brian’s mouth he attempts to say a response.

 

 “W-Well without being spat on or spewed on I only heard about a new ship heading this way that was spotted by nearbyships.” Paul replies, eyes furrowing trying to remember the specific details and words the drunken blokes were yelling about.

“The ship that was spotted made the workers frightened a ton though it’s the mostfear ‘ve seen on any man's face, they said the name but I couldn’t quite make it out with their slurred words and yelling.” Paul adds, trying hard to remember what the men were shouting about.

 

 Brian’s eye widens a bit, seeing many thoughts go through his head. Paul offers a drink to Brian, he declines.

 “What’s wrong Brian, you afraid of some old ship being spotted heading this way?” Paul jokes, starting to make himself a drink.

“You said that you can’t remember what the ship’s name was.” Brian clarifies as he sits down in a nearby chair, looking at Paul with an intense accusing glare.

 “Eh, Yeah… Why?” Paul asks back, stopping his drink making.

“Sit down McCartney,it’sveryimportant.” Brian says, offering up the chair next to him. With that Paul moves over to Brian and sits down worried and a little afraid, Brian’s normally a composedperson but this Brian looks like if you say one thing wrong it will set him off.

 “Look McC- _Paul_ _,_  tell me anything that you remember about the ship’sname.” Brian asked assertively, Paul opens inmouth and is shocked because Brian only calls him by his first name if he’s in trouble or if somebody died. “I-I don’tkno-”

 “ _Please_ _._ ” Brian pleads, cutting off Paul’s answer. He tries to dig deeper into his memory’s and only comes up with s.s wells or s.s whales.

 “I-I think it was S.S Whales or Wa-” Paul starts.

 Brian cuts off Paul once again as he grabs his shoulder with enough force to scare Paul but not enough to physically hurt him. With crazy eyes filled withfear Brian opens his mouth.

“S.S Walrus!?” Brian blurts out, gripping Paul’s shirt waiting for an answer.

 

 Having Brian say that his memory’s clicks into place, the men were drunkenly cursing out the S.S Walrus but afterhearing Brian say it sounds like he’s heard it before.

“Y-Yeah it is, it sounds familiar but I don’t know why it’s such a bigproblem.” Paul says, feeling Brian’s hands tighten on his shoulders. He winces slightly at the pressure and asks Brian to get off.

 “Paul, I need you to listen to me.” Brian gasps, as he breaks away from Paul and runs his hand through his hair. “S.S Walrus is a ship of pirates.” Brian declared.

 “We’ve dealt with pirates before, what’s so different about S.S Walrus?” Paul questions, getting out of his seat following Brian on his frantic walking around the tavern.

 Brian stops at his words and turns to look at Paul, eyes glazed in complete fear his eyes matching the dopey alcohol glazed eyes of the dock worker from the night before, but what's the difference is that Brian’s eyes include mass amounts of anger.

 “Paul, S.S Walrus is the most feared band of pirates in the Irish sea if not Atlantic,” Brian shouts, grabbing the front of Paul’s shirt.

 “They will steal everything and torture and kill everyone in the entire town, burn it down and move on with no remorse or guilt about anything. They are the sickest people you will ever meet, and if they don’t kill you with everyone else it’s a worser fate!” Brian yells as he brings Paul closer.

 

 “ _The_ _captain will make you his personal pet and make you do whatever he pleases, to torture, murder others, sex, anything until the day he will let you die._ ” He whispers into Paul’s ear, making him shiver and shake at the sudden shift in Brian emotions.

 “What’s with all the yelling!” Mike shouts coming down the stairs to see Brian’s hands wrapped tightly in Paul’s shirt collar, Paul white as a sheet and Brian’s red cheeks. 

Brian turns to Mike for a second and let’s go of Paul before looking Paul straight in the eyes and taking a breath before continuing.

“Paul I need you to take Mike and run, run far away to the nearest town hide and don’t come back for two weeks,” Brian tells Paul, pointing at the door.

 

 “I- What no. I-It can’t be that bad.” Paul stutters, shock wearing off he looks at Brian trying to find some sort of lie in his eyes.

 “That’s just the first layer of it McCartney, it’s much, much worse so run and don’t look back, never look back,” Brian begs, eyes wide and pleading.

 Mike looks at the two of them in confusion and slight fear. “Are we going somewhere, Paul?” Mike asks tone scared and soft.

 “Yes, you and Paul are leaving, grab what you can carryMike.” Brian tells him, tone strong and sure. Mike looks at Paul’s blank face and nods at Brian and turns to go back upstairs.

 

 “If Mike andIare leaving were not leaving withoutyou.” Paul argues, gaze strong and sure directed towards Brian.

 “No, I need to help the others in town we aren't going down without a fight.” Brian smiles grim smile looking at Paul

 “I’ll fight withyou lot then, this is my home too.” Paul retorts

 

 “I know it is Paul, but I promised your mother I'd protect you andMike.” Brian says, making Paul frown at the mention of his mother.

 “We're not leaving you here after taking care of us for your years. You're basically our father!” Paul screams, cheeks turning red.

 Taken back by Paul sudden outburst, and confession. Brian walks up slowly and puts a gentle hand on Paul's shoulder.

“it's alright, ‘ow please Paul leave while you can, pack up your belongings andrun.” Brian says gently.

 

 Paul knows Brian secretly would love for Mike and Paul to stay and fight but he knows that Brian would also want them alive and semi-happy. Paul pulls Brain into a hug before pulling away and rushing upstairs and grabbing some clothes, a bundle of money and his most favorite possession a stringed instrument that he bought with saved up tip money.

 Running back downstairs he sees Mike already done having a deep conversation with Brain.

 “LookMike, you may be the younger McCartney, but you are also stronger and as smart as your brother.” Paul overhears, not takingoffence to Mike being stronger than him, because even if Mike younger he still holds more muscle mass than Paul.

 “So, as he watches you, you need to watch over him.” Brian finishes.

 “Yes Brian.” Mike says back.

 

 Finally making his appearance known he coughs and gives Brian hopefully not the last goodbye a tightly gripped handshake and even tighter hug including Mike.

 “Now don't go starting trouble in the next town, find some work, find a safe place to stay and _never_ lookback.” Brian advises them both, voice strong and rough but eyes moist and afraid.

 “We won’t, I promise.” Paulagrees, as he and Mike force themselves to leave the Tavern on last time. But before they can run a panicked face pops in the door.

 

 “They're here!”         


	2. Act 1: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yah, I'm back with another chapter

_ “They’re here!”  _ A panicked raspy voiced red faced man, shouts from the half opened door.

 

“ _ No,”  _ Brian Hisses, his gaze quickly changing between Paul and Mike.

 

Coming in and closing the door the behind him the still red faced panicked man walks towards the three. “They be at the docks for now but not for much longer,” The man warns.

“Youse better get out of here before they start killin.” 

 

Paul furrows his eyes as he stares at the man, being a little wary of him. Having not seen him around town he starts to slowly inch closer to Mike to try to at least offer some sort of protection.

“We were just on our way out,” Paul says, speaking for Brian who's seems to be in some sort of shock. 

 

“Good,” the man states, looking around the tavern eyes showing much interest his body already relaxed, face slowly turning into his normal overly tanned skin colour. 

 

“Brian you alright?” Mike asks feeling the tension that is slowly rising in the room. Hearing his name Brian snaps out of his thoughts, eyes quickly blinking he looks over at Mike and Paul. Paul’s body shielding Mike’s body in a protective manner. 

 

Taking a closer look at the man who is  _ almost  _ blocking there only exist, Brian sees that the man is slightly older if not the same age, with some uneven facial hair while wearing a once white shirt tucked into a long piece of ripped cloth, it being wrapped and tied around his midsection. A suspicious lump on the man's left side makes Brian stiffen up.

 

“Yeah, ‘m alright.” Brian assured, trying to find another way to get Paul and Mike safely away if anything does happen. 

 

“Sir,” Paul starts off voice sounding nervous yet still slightly forceful. The older man turns to him brows slightly furrowed at Paul's tone and tense atmosphere.

“Did you need anything else, because like you said we need to leave before the pirates get here.” Paul addressed, The other man looks almost offended that Paul is talking to him.

 

“How about you fetch me a drink lad? Seems you lot have the most rum i've seen in a long time.” The man smirks, grabbing a seat and making himself at an unwelcome home. 

 

“I can do that.” Brian interjects, going over to the bar to grab the visitor a drink. The other man’s eye following his every movement.

 

“Do you like it mixed or…?” Brian trails off.

 

“Raw.” 

 

“Okay…” Brian replied, pouring a bottle of his cheapest rum into a large glass. “Here.” 

 

“Cheers.” The man says as he takes one drink and chugs the whole glass, the man burps and demands another glass. Brian takes the glass and begrudgingly goes to fill it up again. Watching the man fiddle with the lump hanging off the side a silent threat as Brian takes up too much time for the man’s drink, every time he touches it making a chiming sound that makes Mike and Paul flinch with anticipation every time, the man smiles at the tension he’s causing. “What is taking you so ‘ong.” The man chuckles, as he quickly gets up watching Paul jump at his sudden movement.

“What do you want.” Paul angrily asks, glaring hard at the man just wanting to leave before the crew of the S.S Walrus shows up. But in the back of his head he already knows it's too late when the mysterious vulgar man already standing in front of them.

 

“What laddy? Want to say that again, ‘cause i’m going a little deaf.” The man sneers, walking closer to Paul and Mike. Brian stops worriedly watching the man and Paul have a stare off while he stops refilling the glass and moves his hand slowly underneath the bar to reach for his weapon. 

 

In the corner of his eye the man sees Brian’s hand slowly disappear underneath the bar and in return he pulls out what he’s been hiding on his hip. Tearing Paul from his protective stance in front of Mike, the man holds his large cutlass(a sharp bended sword) to Paul’s throat in a threatening manner.

“Look, ‘m not for any of your funny business.” The man cackles as Paul struggles to get out of his grip. Brian’s eye widen as he quickly lets go of his hidden weapon and puts his hands on the bar top, Mike quickly backs away towards the bar eyes not leaving the man’s blown eyes.

 

“Sir, I think I’m gonna ask you to leave.” Brian says with a lump in his throat.

 

“Leave? Do you know who I am? ‘M part of the S.S Walrus’s crew!” The man booms, smiling sinisterly as Paul becomes still in his arms.

 

Hearing the man confess to what Paul was suspecting since the beginning. 

“We don’t care just take whatever rum you want and leave without any trouble.” Paul adds in, looking at the panic and concern in both Mike’s and Brian's eyes he starts to struggle and speak again but closes his mouth and stops immediately as he feels the blade of the cutlass start to nic his neck.

 

“So if you're wanting someone like  _ me _ to leave  _ without _ any trouble, Hah! You’ll have to try harder than using just your words.” The man laughs, as he pulls his arm back to slice through Paul’s neck. Paul closes his eyes tightly, not ready to die.

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Opening one eye slowly he expects Brian to be the one holding some sort of pistol, but seeing no gun in his hands he quickly realizes that he no longer feels the blade and intimidating presence of the man behind him, he turns around to see the man’s dead eyes wide open on the ground a dark red blood puddle that rapidly grows in size underneath the man’s head. He looks up meeting another face of a stranger, a face of a man around the same age as him dressed in similar cloth as the other man but with a worn red long coat and a matching rather large feathered hat. Hand holding a pistol with leftover smoke coming out of the tip.

 

“Tsk Tsk Tsk,  Seamus shame on you.” The new man lectured to the dead man on the ground, as he puts his pistol back on his hip and kneeling down. “You just had to start some trouble, without the rest of us, eh? You damned loon.” He tells the dead man. Paul furrows his eyebrows together, and looks back at Brian and Mike who's still with shock. 

“What did you just do?” Paul slowly questions, looking at the new man with curiosity and relationship with the crazed man who attacked them and the S.S Walrus.

 

The man looks up and Paul watches as his eye widen, like he’s just realised that he wasn't alone. The new man gets up and pats himself down before looking up at Paul.

“Eh? Oh, well I just blew the man down. Glad the bullet didn't hit you, son.” The new man says in a light tone.

 

“Who are you?” Paul asks once again, interested on this new person in the tavern.

 

“Oh, don’t know?” The new man smirks, Paul shakes his to answer.

 

Smile growing larger the man takes off his hat and does a short bow. 

“I’m Captain Lennon of the S.S Walrus.”       


	3. Act 1: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but we be getting there. ENJOY

Smirking at the sudden stillness of his very name the captain stands back up and places his hat back upon his head. “I see that I’m known around here.” He concluded, walking around the dead body of  Seamus moving closer to Paul.

 

Looking around at the three other faces John sees mixed feelings about his appearance, fear on Mike’s, fear mixed with curiosity from Paul, and pure anger and hatred on Brian’s.

“I see that ’m not known to be  _ positive _ around here, right son?” John asks, resting a hand on Paul’s shoulder, making the other jump. A sudden look of panic on Paul’s face Brian quickly grabs his pistol under the bar pointing it at the captain.

 

“ _ Leave _ ,  _ you bloody monster.”  _ Brian hisses, eyes lit up with anger.

 

Lifting his hand of the other's shoulder, John glares at Brian his own hand reaching for his own pistol. “A monster, really Eppy?” John scoffs, as Paul’s head, darts over to Brian’s direction, confused on how the captain knows Brian’s old nickname.

 

“Don’t call me that you don’t get the right.” Brian snarls, his grip growing tighter on the pistol.

 

“Why are you so mad? Can’t an old friend stop by and have a drink?” John asks, his free hand gesturing towards the wall of alcohol. 

 

“Old friend?” Paul questions, tone low and full of confusion and slight anger at Brian for telling him about his past with the captain of the S.S Walrus.

 

“Brian you old dog! You didn’t say anything about your travels with me ship.” John shouts, earning a glare that could kill a man. 

 

“That was the past Lennon, thing’s are different for me but you're still a murderer,” Brian argues, voice full of venom as he uses his weapon to point at the dead body on the ground.

 

“Were you a pirate, Brian?” Paul asks, eyes hard and protected as he looks over to Brian and back to John.

 

“ _ Indeed  _ he was a pirate son, left with some stolen gold and a target on his back,” John growls, hearing a click of the pistol being ready to be fired at a single small amount of pressure on the trigger from Brian’s finger.

 

Paul backs away from Brian and moves closer to his younger brother who is frozen still with shock and fear. 

 

“I now see what you’ve done with the gold, It’s a nice place you got here Eppy,” John announced, hand now on his gun ready to draw at any given moment.

 

“Is this why you’re here Lennon? Just to get the gold back!” Brian booms.

 

“I’d appreciate that Brian, I’d really would.” John teased, tone rough and slightly annoyed.

 

Paul watches the two communicate, The captain joking and rude, and Brian who’s speaking with hatred and fear. And fear for what or who confuses him, Pissed at Brian lying about who he was, and pissed at the new man barging in and bringing havoc onto his town.

 

“What Lennon, What else could you possibly want from me! ‘cause it has been four years since I've had to mess with your  _ kind _ .” Brian spats, giving Paul a glance as the other whips his head towards Brian.

 

“And that's a long time for a pirate to be after a man who stole barely anything.” Brian hisses.

 

“I think you seem to forget that you have a Price on your head.” John smiles, fully getting his gun out pointed at Brian, the two having a standoff.

 

“W-What did you do Brian!” Paul shouts, forgetting how to breath for a second as the second gun was pulled. Hearing his brother’s breath hitch like his, he turns around to check if he’s okay before turning back to the other men having a staring and standoff. 

 

“Nothing, Paul I swear! Now take your brother and get the hell out of here!” Brian shouts taking his eyes off John for a second before looking back.

 

Laughing John takes a step towards Brian, “The taverns surrounded,” The captain warned,

“And really! Nothing Brian, You killed the fucking captain! That isn’t anything you can forget!” John snarled, clocking his pistol eyes furrowed in anger.

 

“He deserved it Lennon, You’ve seen the things he did! And It seems like you're not much of a different captain  _ than him _ .” Brian sneered.

 

Paul’s breath starts to pick up as he realizes that there's no escape from the tavern or the captain or even  _ Brian _ who supposedly killed the previous S.S Walrus’s captain and was a pirate. 

 

“ _ I’m nothing like him _ ,” John growls.

 

“From what ‘ve seen today, you're no different than that heartless beast of a man!” Brian angrily shouts, “You’re just a _ murderer, a dead man living in hollow skin!”  _

 

And with a growl and a pull of a trigger, a body falls to the ground.

 

“BRIAN!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later ;)


	4. Act 1: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to go down, get ready to fight me.

Rushing to Brian’s side as the man’s body falls to the floor, gun tumbling out of his hand and onto the ground with a loud thump. Paul kneels down to where Brian’s body leans against the back of the bar. Hearing footsteps walking behind him he whips head back ready to fight the captain, only for his hardened eyes to soften as he sees Mike behind him shaking, his skin pale as snow and eyes red from tears building up in his eyes.

 Mike kneels down on the other side of Brian, shaking the older man’s shoulder he begs the other to wake up, “Brian, please get up y-you can’t be dead you c-can’t.”

 

Paul ready to pick up the dropped gun on the floor and shoot the Captain, who is currently watching the moment between the three with little interest. Paul’s hand slowly moves towards the gun but stops short as he hears a pained grunt come from Brian’s mouth.

 “I’m not going anywhere Mikey, I swear I won’t let myself die by the hands of filthy pirates.” Brian hisses, glaring at John using his had to cover the gunshot in his shoulder.

 

“Christ, Brian I thought you were dead!” Paul curses, eyes still shifting towards the forgotten gun on the ground.

 Seeing Paul’s not so subtle looks at the gun lying on the floor, John walks closer to the trio and picks up the gun just as Paul’s hand reaches for it.

“Really son, thought you’d be more clever than to attempt to point this at me.” John frowns, as he waves the gun around making Brian tense up as he realizes he has no weapon and an injured arm to fight against the captain.

 

Sensing that Brian wants to stand up, Paul and Mike help stable him from rocking back and falling back on his ass. “So what’s your plan now Lennon, your bullet missed me heart and I’m still alive.” Brian chuckled, using his hands to shoo away Paul and Mike away from him.

 

“Like a quick death is a privilege I wanna give _you_.” John laughed, as he eyes Paul and Mike, in complete understanding Brian puts his arms in front of Paul and Mike silently ushering them behind him. The sudden protective action makes Paul’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion on what the captain's next move is.

 “Lennon, I will let you do anything to me but leave these two out of it.” Brian pleads, knowing that John will use Brian’s only weakness fully against him.

 

Paul sees and feels the captain’s eyes narrowed on him. Lips pulled into a grim smile John watches as the older Brian boy’s eyes flash with fear as he winks at him.

 “I think I’ll have to decline Eppy, even though I love to hear you beg,” John says in a teasing tone, feeling anger radiate off of Brian. But before Brian can act on attacking the captain, he heard John shout for his crew.

 

“Boy’s!”

 

“Run!” Brian shouts at Paul and Mike, as crew members start to jump through the windows glass flying everywhere.

 

Staring at Brian’s terrified expression, Paul swallows a lump in his throat and nods in agreement before grabbing onto Mike’s hand tightly and yanking him away to run out the tavern before they are completely surrounded by pirates.

 

Jumping over the bar, him and Mike duck and fight their way through the glass and pirate body’s that keep jumping in their way trying to grab them. Almost screaming in relief as is in reach of the front exit, but then quickly turning back as he feels Mike’s hand get ripped away from his. Hearing Mike shout his name he spots the bulky pirate in an almost death grip.

 

“Mikey!” Paul screams trying to make his way over to his little brother, catching a glimpse of Brian beating pirates left and right, a painful look on his face as he jostles his injured shoulder at every punch.

 Seeing Mike bite the man who’s holding hims arm, a swell of pride goes through Paul’s body. Seeing the pirate yell and drop Mike, Paul runs over to Mike's hands within reach of touching before Paul feels his body get picked up and ripped away by someone pulling on the back of his collar.

 

“Let go you bleeding pirate!” Paul shouts, struggling and kicking at the pirate who's holding him with a bruising grip on his arms.

 “Brian!” Paul hears Mike yell making Paul’s head whip to where he last saw Brian fighting off the hoard of pirates. Feeling his heart stop his body freezes with the sight of Brian, three bloody and bruised pirates holding Brian back on either side of him, Brian almost as bloody if not more bloody than the pirates, nose angled wrong and yet still growling like an animal out for blood.

 

“Brian.” Paul whimpers, body slacking in the pirates hold on him. Being ushered towards Brian he tries to look around for Mike, not seeing his little brother he’s filled with fear and hope that maybe he got away.

 

John turns around smiling at Paul, getting a spit in the face in response.

“Well that ain’t nice is it?” John asks, wiping away Paul’s spit on his face. Looking around he notices that the other Brian boy is gone.

 

“Where’s the other lad?” The captain asks a nearby burly pirate. Only getting a shrug in response, John rolls his eyes as asks, Paul. “Where’s your brother?”

 “Gone.”

 “Where?”

 “Just gone.” Paul spits out, glaring at John.

 

“Well, he’s gonna miss out on all the fun.” John simply says, which surprises Paul as he thought the captain were gonna sent out a search party for Mike.

 

Seeing Brian’s face crinkle in pain and defeat, Paul starts to struggle again in the pirate's grip.

Seeing the captain expression change into a surprised yet almost proud at Paul’s new defiance.

 “Have you anything to say, son?” John smirks, taking off his hat to look at the other easier. Seeing that the slightly younger man in front of him reminds him of his younger self, brown eyes brewing with burning hatred and anger, face red and body tense ready to fight.

 

“Don’t call me son.” Paul hissed, seeing the captain's eyes look him up and down, almost studying him.

 “Well I don’t know your name, now do I?” The captain teases, folding his arms behind him leaning into Paul’s space, still wary of the action of Paul spitting at John again.

 

“Paul McCartney,” Paul answers holding his head high, not wanting to make the captain think he’s weak.

 “Well Macca, It seems that we will be leaving shortly.” John hummed, smiling at Paul.

 

“We?” Brian speaks up voice hoarse, spitting blood out his mouth on a pirates shirt and shoe.

 “Eppy, yes I forgot I’m taking your boy with me,” John announced beaming at the beat up older man, unfolding his arms and clapping them gently.

 

 “You can’t just take me!” Paul argued, shaking his head astounded at the sudden mood shift.  

 

“I can and will dear macca, now.” John starts off, gesturing the pirates holding Brian to let go. Paul winces as the sound of Brian’s limp and broken body colliding with the hard wooden floor.

 “Now, Eppy no hard feelings but I think we both know that this is only overdue karma.” John winks at Brian, before putting back on his hat and giving an overly dramatic bow at the man still laying on the ground.

 

“Now let’s go, but before,” The captain says before going behind the bar and throwing bottles and bottles of alcohol on the ground the stench of rum burning Paul’s senses.

 “Hey! Stop!” Paul shouts, kicking at the shins of the pirate behind him.

 

John goes up and yanks a cigar out of a crew member and throws it on the puddles of alcohol, the bar immediately catching on fire, before walking out the tavern with his crew and Paul being dragged along screaming and shouting as he pleads for them to go back and save Brian. Paul struggles and fights the pirate dragging him behind not caring when he feels his entire right arm on fire, he still screams and cries to let him go, to save Brian. How Brian doesn’t deserve the death he’s receiving that he’s a good man, he’s screaming for his little brother, for his mum, for his future. He screams until one pirate gets fed up with him and hits him with the butt of a pistol, but before he is consumed by the darkness that is creeping in the corner of his eyes he swears he sees Mike dragging Brian out of the tavern before it collapses to the ground on fire.

 Then he sees nothing as the pitch black darkness takes over his vision.                       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp hope that was fun to read, I know it was hard to write it. See YOU NEXT TIME!


	5. Act 2: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the boys! And guest staring sassy Paul Enjoy!

“ _Hey lad, wake up.”_

In the pitch black emptiness an indistinct calm and almost gruff voice calls out from the void, Paul starts to feel his body returning to him as he feels something lightly smacking his cheek. Using his hand Paul tries to smack the thing hitting his cheek away, only to release a howl of pain of moving his right arm.

 

“ _Is he okay?”_ Another muffled voice says in a concerned tone. Hearing shuffling of feet on wood flooring inching closer to him Paul flinches away and holds his arm protectively against himself.

“We're not ‘gonna hurt you.” The first voice assures the words sounding a little less muted and clearer to Paul’s ears.

 

Groaning slightly as the painful ache in his arms dulls, Paul feels his body vaguely rock side to side.  Slowly opening his eyes Paul grunts as a bright light shines into his sensitive eyes, lifting his head slightly to get up, a wave of nausea and a throbbing pain in the back of the head made him sit back down again.

Ignoring his dizziness Paul looks around for where the two voices were coming from, squinting he spots two men. One of the men looking a little younger than himself with longish dark brown hair, face square yet rounded, nearly wearing what the dead man in the tavern was wearing. The other man looking the same age as him, short and pushed back brown hair his face round and pointed with a sizeable nose, and almost wearing the identical clothing as the other man, but with each finger having a jeweled ring on them.

 

“W-Where am I?” Paul asks cringing at his hoarse voice, looking at the two men in front of him, concerned expressions on both faces.

“A ship.” The ring guy answers slowly, looking at Paul’s arm being tucked in closer to his body.

 

“Which ship?”

 

“S.S Walrus.” admitted the younger man, looking at the ring guy then back towards Paul.

Eyes widening as he remembers what happened previously before he blacked out. _Brian’s warning about S.S Walrus and captain, being attacked by said crew member of ship and almost being killed, meeting the captain, figuring out that Brian was a pirate and has a bounty on his head. Seeing Brian get shot, fighting past pirate’s twice his size, losing Mike, being kidnapped and watching his home being burnt down to the ground…._ And now waking up to the mercy of two pirates all alone.

Both pirates picking up on Paul’s fear, are quick to try to calm him down. Reaching over to Paul’s shoulder, the younger man goes to try and grab Paul’s shoulder.

 

“ _Don’t touch me.”_ Paul hisses, yanking his body away and glaring at the two pirates in front of him.

Pulling his hand away like he was burnt the younger pirate looks over at the ring guy, silently asking for backup.

 

“ ‘Kay we won’t, but we promise we won’t hurt you.” The ring pirate agreed, sharing a glance with the other pirate.

 

“H-How can I trust a couple of _filthy_ pirates' words?” Paul growls, gritting his teeth together and wincing as another jolt of pain goes through his arm.

“We aren’t all bad.” The younger pirate argues, meeting Paul’s wet glare as he sheepishly looks away.

 

“Yeah, and ‘m the king of England.” Paul scoffs, then shouts out again when he jostles his arm.

 

“Look Laddy, we don’t think we want to hurt you any more than the others already have,” The ringed pirate says. “We just want to look at your arm and head.” He adds.

Paul razing an eyebrow at the pair of pirates tries to move his arm again, only to bite his lips to smother another scream.

Thinking of his options, A) let the pair look at your arm and head and wait to heal before escaping and hope not to die or B) Ignore the pair and deal with the crippling pain and try to swim and not drown…Paul would rather take the option of having his mobility back, even with the two pirates who are offering to help.

 

“Fine,” Paul begrudgingly agrees, letting the two pirates move closer to him.

“I don’t think it’s bro-KEN!” Paul shouts as the younger man presses down on Paul's arm.

 

“No, It's broken.” The ringed pirate corrects Paul smiling softly, it quickly fading away as Paul shoots a pained glare towards him.

“We need to set it so It can heal correctly,” The young pirate tells Paul.

 

“H-How do you know that?” Paul asks, concerned that this man knows nothing about medicine.

“Had to do it to myself, a couple times.” He replies, leaving for a second before coming back with a long piece of thick cloth, a small bottle of rum and a small piece of worn leather.

 

Grabbing the leather from the younger pirate the ring guy hold it up to Paul's mouth and tell him to bite down, “bite down on this, it helps with the pain and screaming.”

Hesitantly letting the pirate put the leather in his mouth, Paul closes his mouth around the piece of leather and bites down.

 

“On the count of three ‘m gonna set it ‘kay?” The young pirate asks, gently grabbing Paul’s arm and waiting for a nod of approval, Paul gives the pirate a small nod.

 

“One, Two, Three!!”

Paul screams mutely into the leather gag, tears falling down his face as his body shakes and trembles with the most pain he's ever felt in his life, as his body tenses and relaxes over and over in a never-ending cycle.

 

Feeling his body still tremble with the occasional hot pain, his arm dulls into an almost numb and aching arm.

“Sorry.” The younger pirate apologizes, tone completely sincere and honest.

 

Tying the long cloth around Paul’s shoulder into a sling for Paul’s arm, trying to avoid aggravating the newly set arm, the ringed pirate sits back and smiles at his and the others pirates work.

“You can take the leather out now.” The ringed pirate tells Paul, as he opens his mouth and lets it fall out, and gestures to the bottle of rum on the ground and takes a swig to numb the throbbing pain in his entire body.

 

“If you ‘ant we can check out your head,” The young pirate offers. “The captain said that they might have hit you too hard.” He adds.

Hearing the captain being mentioned, his achingly dull body fills with hatred towards the man.

 

Seeing Paul’s face turn sour at the mention of John the ringed man goes to look over Paul's head.

 

“ ‘othing to bad, little blood but your head will be only sore for a bit.” The ringed man tells Paul.

“What about me arm?” Paul asks, slowly getting up off the ground using the wall behind him as support, ignoring the others attempt to help him up. Seeing the others stand as well Paul realizes that the ringed man is rather shorter than him and the other pirate who is average height.

 

“uh well ‘bout two or three months.” The younger pirate says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Three months!?!” Paul shouts, anger and fear coiling in his gut.

 

“Told ya he’d be mad.” The shorter pirate tells the other quietly.

 

“I-it's not that long, but we'll be here to help.” The younger man tries to correct himself.

“Like hell, I'm going back to what hasn't been turned to ash!” Paul yells, making his way to where there's an opening, light from the sun shining in. But before he can take more than three steps a hand grabs onto his good arm and pulls him back.

 

“We're not at your port anymore, we've been out at sea for hours.” The younger man tries to convert Paul away from leaving.

Paul stops and looks at the two pirates and yanks his arm out of the younger's hold, he thinks of ways of escaping he can't swim and he doesn't know if these pirates have a boat for him to steal, he thinks if returning home to a burned down tavern and maybe the possibility of Brian and Mike being alive is a good idea. He thinks of Eleanor, maybe he could stay there and make a plan of some sort of vengeance.

 

“You can’t swim, and we don't have an extra boat, and I don't think captain will take you back when he took you and left ya alive.” The ringed man voices Paul's thoughts.

 

“I can at least try,” Paul argues, heading up the steps his eyes meeting the top deck for a second before having two pairs of hands drag him back down.

“You can't go up there without the captain, the rest of the crew will eat you alive.” The younger pirate hisses.

 

Paul glares at the two and laughs, “I thought you said you lot weren't bad.”

“There is only three people you can truly trust on this ship, George, me and the captain.” The ringed man cuts in telling Paul, earning another scoff of the captain being someone who Paul can trust.

 

“Really a ship full of pirates that I was forcibly dragged upon and I can only trust you too and the captain!” Paul shouts nearly hysterical.

“I know you and the captain got off on the wrong foot, but-” The younger man huffs getting cut off by Paul making a disagreeing grunt.

 

“Yeah, shooting my boss and looting my home then burning down said home and kidnapping me is a real good way of getting on someone's good side.” Paul sasses back.

 

“Calm down and we'll tell you more please?” The ringed man asks, done with trying to argue with Paul.

Taking a deep breath he decides that getting to know the enemy is a better idea than not knowing anything at all. Nodding Paul offers his hand.

 

“Paul McCartney,” He says, shaking the hand of the younger pirate.

“George Harrison,” George introduces.

 

“ ‘m Ringo Starr,” Ringo says shaking Paul’s hand, earning a small look of confusion of the not so average name.

“His real name is Richard, but with the amount of rings on his hands, he’d earned himself a nickname,” George tells Paul, earning a soft glare from the shorter man.

 

“George, Ringo, the captain wants to talk to Brian’s boy.” A familiar gruff pirate shouts down the steps, scaring Paul.

Seeing Paul’s expression change to fear and anger, Ringo shoots a look at Paul and silently tells him to calm down.

 

“He’ll be up in a sec,” Ringo replies.

  
“ _Now_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later matey's!


	6. Act 2: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler sorry mateys, ENJOY!

“Look Chester, He said he’d be up in a sec,” George said, looking at the other pirate with hard eyes. With an angry huff, Chester backed off and went back upstairs.   

Puzzled as the other rather large pirate backs off so easily. Paul stares at George, his expression confused as he waits for some sort of explanation.

 

“Oh, um yah.” George starts, catching on to Paul’s silent plead, “Me and Ringo are ‘hat you call the captains First mates.” George clarified, pointing his thumb towards himself Ringo, both smiling proudly.

Blinking at George’s answer, Paul’s eyes look back and forth between the two pirates, “How? Isn’t their only one First mate?” Paul asks, thinking back on what things he knows about pirates.

“Well, you see that me and George ‘ave what you call some history with the cap'tain.” Ringo answers, “So Lennon couldn't decide on who, even though the other blokes would probably be better at the job.” He continues, as he fiddles with some of his rings.

 

“So that’s why those big frightening pirates listen to your scrawny arses.” Paul laughs, wincing slightly as he moves his arm.

“Yah, they're afraid Lennon will do something if they don’t listen to us,” Ringo says, with George and him laughing along.     

 

“It’s been more than sec Harrison, the captain may only be patient with you for so ‘ong,” Chester calls down, voice rough and tone full of irritation. 

“Yah, Yah, Chester.” Replies George, getting an annoyed snicker as a response.

 

Setting a hand on Paul’s good shoulder George starts to speak, “Paul, Lennon may be a person you can trust,” Paul sneers at George’s word's interrupting him. “Lennon,  _ being  _ a person that you can trust. Still has a temper, a pretty short one too If I may say so,” George warns Paul, taking off his hand and earning another chuckle from him.

“So  _ what _ , the person that I have to  _ trust _ ,  _ I have to walk on eggshells  _ around?” Asks Paul, looking at both the men in front of him.

“Sorta, you just have to say the right things.” Agreed Ringo, offering advice.

 

“Or what I’ll get killed?” Paul questions, his want with meeting the captain again less and less than before, which was not at all even to begin with.

“No!” Ringo and George exclaim, slightly shocking Paul with their quick change of emotion. “No-no, Joh- Lennon would never kill someone without a good reason,” George argued, making Paul raise an eyebrow.

 

Sensing Paul’s disbelief Ringo quickly buds into the conversation, “Lennon, he may seem like a bad man but he only does what is right, he’s not some filthy murderer who takes joy from hurting others like the rest of the crew.” Ringo admitted, trying to tell Paul of John’s false reputation. 

Scoffing as Ringo’s words, Paul opens his mouth to retaliate with bringing up what his last encounter with Lennon was like, only to be cut off by George. “Paul, Lennon isn’t as bad as the world makes him.”

 

Seeing and hearing the truthful tone, Paul sighs and decides to make an  _ attempt  _ to talk to the captain like a civil man a man he tries to be. “Okay, I’ll  _ try _ to see the good in Lennon.” Paul agrees, seeing both Ringo and George to relax at his words.

“Glad to hear it, Paul,” Ringo says.

“Good, now what I was saying earlier is don’t give Lennon to much smack, and also be wary of the rest of the crew, ignore the twisted looks they give you like you're a piece of fresh meat.”  Quickly George once again warns Paul of what’s beyond where they are currently standing at.

 

“Harrison, Starr speed it on up!” The voice of Chester loudly shouts, making a slight ringing in Paul’s ears.

“Shove off Chester!” Ringo yells back not as loud, grunting Chester comes down the stairs and attempts to grab Paul. “Watch where you're grabbing at!” Paul shouts dodging Chester's hand that was reaching for his broken arm.

 

“The captain told me ten minutes ago to grab Brian’s boy, or  _ Paul whatever  _ and bring him to his cabin.” The large pirate growls looking at Ringo and George. Seeing not an ounce of fear on either face, Paul takes a second to observe the large pirate, a very noticeable foul smell coming off of the gruff pirates makes Paul’s nose sting a little, Chester’s head wrapped tightly in a rusty red colour and long pitch black and curly facial hair. 

“See here,  _ Chester _ .” George hisses, “On captain’s orders, we were just checking out the lad’s injuries that  _ you _ had given him.” He argues.

 

Glaring at George’s words Chester straightens himself out, face red as a ripe cherry Chester turns to Paul, “The captain wants to see you.” Chester says, scowling. “Only if Starr and Harrison will allow you,” Chester adds, shooting a glare at Ringo and George.

“We do, Chester.” George shortly answered, earning another glare from the larger pirate.

“Now,  _ Paul _ ,” Chester starts, earning Paul’s full attention by his first name being used in a negative and falsely sweet tone, “The captain’s patience ‘oes wear out rather fast, so must not make the cap’tain wait,” Chester adds, a slight hiss leaking out.

 

“Yes um, you're right.” Paul rushes out, panicked by already pissing off Lennon before even meeting him again. 

Only grunting at Paul to follow, Chester starts to walk up the stairs. Paul slowly follows before feeling a light tug on his shirt, he turns to meet George and Ringo’s faces.

“One more thing Paul,” Ringo says. 

 

“What?” Paul asks, urging Ringo to hurry up talking to him.

 

“Lennon is an utter flirt,” Ringo smirked, earning a smile from Paul.

“Breath, and don’t rile him up,” George adds, ushering Paul to follow Chester.

 

“See you later lads.” Paul says back, “ _ hopefully _ .” Paul mumbles under his breath, as he climbs up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we get to meet John again ;)


	7. Act 2: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Paul :[ But on other news JOHN!
> 
> Warnings: Cursing and Pirates being disgusting

Getting to Lennon’s cabin took a lot less time than it felt, to Paul it felt like _years_. When slowly climbing up the stairs away from Ringo and George, Paul winced and used his good arm to block out the intense ray of sunlight blinding his eyes. Getting used to the new light, he looks over the side of the boat seeing only brilliant blue of the ocean for miles and miles. Not a single piece of land in sight.

Swallowing the lump of panic building in his throat and chest, Paul steps back and away from the boat's edge releasing a sharp gasp as he bumps into someone behind him. He turns around quickly to face who he bumped into, Paul prays it’s some sort of friendly face.

 

Paul looking up sees that its Chester, relaxing his body slightly at the sight of the known but not respected pirate. “If you were thinking about jumping you could always ask for a helping hand.” Chester hints, grinning a sinister smile towards Paul.

Frowning at Chester’s hint of getting rid of him, Paul looks at the man in defiance before opening his mouth to respond, “Even if I was going to jump with or without your ‘help’, I think the captain would get mad about one his crew members letting his new _pet get away_.” Paul retorts back, internally patting himself on the back when a small flash of fear crossed the pirate's expression.

 

Growling at Paul’s faint snarky grin, Chester grabs the front of Paul’s shirt collar wringing his hands in the dirtied white cloth. “ _Now, you see here you pathetic little_ _rapscallion,”_ Chester hisses in Paul’s face. “ _You better keep that mouth shut before me, ‘he captain, or any other pirate on this here ship, cuts out your tongue and force feeds it to you down your throat until you choke.”_ Chester threatens, eyes staring into Paul’s them swirling with anger and annoyance towards the younger man.

 

“Do you understand _?”_ Chester asks, foul smelling spit hitting Paul across his face.  

Stricken by pure fear at Chester’s words, Paul’s thoughts cloud over only leaving him shaking in the man’s harsh grip around his collar and that’s tightening enough to where Paul can barely breathe.  “ _Do you understand?”_ The furious and impatient Pirate repeats, leaning closer into Paul’s frozen fear riddled expression.

 

“Y-Yes.” Paul manages to cough out, almost dropping to his knees as Chester’s hand left his shirt.

“Good, hope ‘he cap’tain isn’t already planning your death.” Chester laughs, the sound sounding like somebody choking on a handful of rocks.

 

Paul wanted to say something snappy in response, but getting oxygen back into his body was the more important thing on his mind. Rubbing his throat and unbuttoning a button on his shirt that made him feel all the more claustrophobic, seeing Chester start to walk away towards the back of the boat, Paul silently follows the pirate quickly walking and trying to distract himself from the looks of the other pirates. Whether it was the pirates glaring with full adulterated hatred or them licking their lips with desire that Paul doesn't want to even think of.

 

Lost in his thoughts Paul almost runs into Chester again as the older man stops abruptly and knocks a couple of times before getting a muffled ‘come in!’ behind the wooden door. Opening the door and pushing it open to enter, Chester glares one last time at Paul before entering. Paul takes a deep breath and tries to follow what George and Ringo told him.

 _“Don’t rile him up and breath, don’t rile him up and breath. You can trust Lennon, you can trust Lennon,”_ Paul repeats in his head, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath as he starts to enter the room.

 

“Macca!” John greets Paul like an old friend, Paul opens his eyes and is greeted with a wide warmly coloured room with a large wooden desk. And behind the desk is the captain wide smile and still dressed in his long red dress coat, his matching massive feathered hat sitting on the desk, surrounded by a bunch of papers with illegible writing and drawings.

“Captain I brought him here liked you ordered of me, my apologies for taking to long he was being a bra-,”

 

“Oh, I don’t care what he did! Why is he as pale as a man gone overboard?” John asks looking accusingly at Chester, his previous playful expression thrown out the window.

Chesters snarky and confident smile fades as it turns into an angered frown, “Well, you see sir-,”

 

“I know he’s seen George and Ringo, he’s got the sling.” John cuts off Chester again, anger in his voice as he gestures to Paul’s arm, Paul feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the tension between the two pirates fills the large cabin.

“Yes, and they took their sweet time to look over this _bloke,”_ Chester said in his false agreeable tone than scowling towards John after the captain turns his back and makes his way to Paul.

 

“I’d like to say I apologize for your arm, but me and my crew don’t take the responsibility,” John admitted, making Paul look up and meet John’s dark brown eyes.

“What?” Paul choked out, raising an eyebrow confused on John’s words.

“Me and my crew are not at fault for your...,” John flicks Paul’s bad arm through the sling, earning a pained whine from the younger and injured man. “ _Injury_...This is on you, you struggled and broke your own arm.” John continued, looking away from Paul and begins to toy around with the large feather on his hat.

 

Hearing an attempt at hiding a chuckle from his right, Paul holds his now throbbing arm closer to himself without hurting himself anymore. Seeing the proud smirk on John’s face, Paul keeps thinking of George’s and Ringo’s helpful advice and Chester’s threat, Paul breaths and bites his tongue.

“Kinda sad ‘eally, Thinking that this is the lad that Epstein had helped raised,” John said, fake sadness laced his voice. Paul bit down harder and swore internally as he tasted copper in his mouth. “And yet It’s what I expected from a spineless, greedy man who _was_ just a monster of a man,” John adds, shooting a smile to Paul. Seeing the younger man silently seething.

_Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath._

“Glad the man’s dead, he was a waste on this hunk of earth. _Hope him and the other kid are ashes by now_ ,” John praised.

_Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath._

 

“ _God_ , Chester what was the other kid’s name?” John asks, earning a grim smile from his fellow pirate.

“I think it was _Mikey_ , Sir.” Chester laughs, the choking on rocks sound coming back. Paul feels like his bit off a chunk of his tongue, his entire mouth tasting like copper and feeling coded in thick, sticky liquid.

_Just breath. Breath. Breath. Breath. Breath._

 

“Should’ve nabbed him too, a _gift_ for the crew~.” John sang to Chester, giving a side glance towards Paul.

_BREATH. BREATH. BREATH….He can’t breathe, Lennon’s and Chester’s patronizing laughter is getting to him._

 

Paul thinks of the situation he is in now, he thinks about the looks of some of the pirates gave him, _the look of desire._

no, No, _No_ , _NO._

 

“ _Shut up_ ,” Paul snapped, earning a surprised and angry look from Chester and the same proud smirk John gave him when he yelled at him the first time in the tavern.

“You get no _right_ to talk about my brother that way _Lennon_ , or Brian he wa- no, _Is_ the best-goddamned man I have ever met. So _how dare you_ get to blame _me_ for _my_ arm being broken, when you burnt down my _home_ , my _life_ , shoot my adoptive father and _Kidnap_ me! And even think about to use my _own_ _younger brother_ as some sort of _pet_ for your disgusting, _sexually frustrated_ crew! You see here _Lennon_ , Brian was _so_ right about you, I don’t care about what Ringo and George said because you are the worst human being, _if I can even call you that,_ In my _entire_ fucking life!” Paul Shouted, his entire body seething with anger wanting to just jump at Lennon and strangle him.

 

Seeing the two pirates stand silently in shock, Paul heaves his body shaking in rage as his breath is uneven and deep. Looking at John, Paul takes in the man's frozen state, whether it’s from his unexpected outburst or what he said, Paul takes pride in having the captain emotionally and physically frozen in front of him.

Caught up feeling his enormous amount of pride and the amount of adrenaline that was rushing through his body slowly go down, he doesn't see Chester snap out of his frozen state of shock and march up to him.

 

_SLAP!_

Falling down to the floor on his good side, _Thank god._ Paul cries out as his body quickly makes contact with the hard floor.

Snapping out of his own state of shock with the help of Paul’s pained cry, John shakes his head and looks at where Paul was defiantly standing and sees Chester in the younger man's previous spot, the older man’s head looking down mouth spewing out offensive names and threats of harm while keeping Paul down with the harsh pressure of his boot planted in the center of the younger man's chest.

 

“How _dare you say that_ to the _captain, you pathetic fucking boy. What did I tell you, you little shite, I will cut out your fucking tongue, and personally give you over to the crew for whatever. So shut your bleeding mouth and learn when to shut the fuck up...”_ Chester snarls at Paul, eyes ablaze.

Blinking in shock at the _utterly disgusting_ words Chester is spewing out, John hides away his pity and puts on a mask of anger. _He may have feelings but he’s the captain of a damn pirate ship._

 

“Chester, _Leave_ ,” John growls, demanding the other pirate to leave.

Stopping the spewing of hateful words, Chester leans up and moves his foot off Paul letting Paul let out a small breath of relief of the older man not towering over him.

“But sir, he needs to be taught a lesso-,”

 

“I can do that _myself_ , _Chester_.” John hisses, earning a short nod as a response from the older pirate.

“Okay, Sir and if you need anythin-,”

“I will not need anything from _you_ ,” John says, cutting off Chester once again.

 

“Fine.” Chester huffs, as he slams shut the cabin door making Paul jump slightly.

 

‘ _You can trust him, Paul.’_ Paul hears George say in his mind.

‘ _Lennon will only hurt someone with a good reason.’_ Ringo’a voice adds in.

“ _But I’ve given him all the reason to hurt me,”_ Paul’s conscience tells him, _Breath. Breath. Breat-_

“Paul? Um, need some help up?” He hears Lennon ask him.

  
_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, John is kind of a dick but he's trying his best. SEE YOU NEXT TIME MATEYS!


	8. Act 2: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little all over the place but were just getting to the plot, so ENJOY MON AMIES!

“ _Paul? Um, need some help up?”_ John asks, tone awkward and softer than any voice Paul’s heard before, besides his own mother and Eleanor.

Hesitantly touching the palm of Lennon’s hand being offered to him. Paul takes the other’s hand with his uninjured arm, avoiding eye contact as John pulls him off of the ground. Shrugging away any other attempt of physical contact with the Captain, Paul rubs his cheek softly where Chester hit him still avoiding any eye contact with Lennon.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Paul tells John, tense and worried that the captain’s kind act is going to be short lived as it's all just a sham to fool Paul.

Seeing Paul’s tense body language towards him, John takes a step away from the younger man letting Paul have some space.

“Relax son, I’m backing away all right,” Smirked John, walking away to stand behind his desk.

 

Paul watches the captain follow through with his words, moving his own body slowly to stand in front of the captain's desk, putting his own distance between Lennon and himself.

Piling and shoving off miscellaneous piles of paper littering his desktop, John sits down in his dark velvet red seat crossing his legs and smiling at a nervous Paul.

“What you gotta say something? I see the look on your face, I know you want to tell me something,” John pestered, uncrossing his legs and leaning in on the top of the desk, head sitting in his hands.

 

Frowning at the captain’s words Paul glares at John, opening his mouth to retort back he thinks of what last time he opened his mouth and spat words out at the captain. Anxious that he would get hurt again, even though John wasn’t the one who hit him before and the promise he gave to George and Ringo about giving Lennon a chance, he still felt like the captain would be quick to hurt him, _himself_ after already having Paul have an outburst towards him and having no other pirate to do his dirty work for him.

“Look, son, I don’t bite like the others. _Plus_ you already said every vulgar thing you feel about me, eh now?” John jokes, trying to meet the younger man’s eyes.

 

“What do you want with me?” Paul mumbles quietly, meeting John’s eyes before looking down at the floorboards.

“What was that? I saw your lips moving but no sound, I can’t be going deaf now can I?” John teasingly says back, cupping his ear in a sarcastic action.

 

Clenching his hands and digging his short nails into his palms, calms him down as the urge to punch the stupid smirk off the captain’s face comes back.

“What do you want with me?” Paul Hisses looking up from the floor, his words coming out louder than before.

Paul observes the captain’s face, watching Lennon’s face as the older man searches for an answer in his head.

 

“Hmm, I guess for revenge?” John tells Paul, face pulled into a forced smile as he lies.

Catching onto John’s dishonesty about what he wants with him, Paul raises his eyebrow to silently tell John that his cover-up for the truth is already seen through.

 

“For what, Brian killing the previous captain of this wretched ship?” Paul questions John.

“Yes and no, McCartney,” John answered, getting out of his chair and strolling around where Paul is standing still keeping a respectable distance between the two.

 

“Whatever does that mean Lennon?” Paul exclaims, just wanting to know if his life is going to be cut short soon.

“Yes, I want Brian to suffer from the loss of a loved one by another pirates hands,” John says.

 

“Brian is not one of _your_ kind Paul argues, turning around to where the captain stands.

 

“Once you're a pirate you're always a pirate,” John replies, his tone sounds almost deflated.

Angered and yet partially understanding to Brian’s former position of being a pirate, and Lennon’s words, Paul sighs, “Then what else would you kidnap me and burn down my home?” He asks.

 

“For me crew,” Said John, earning a look of fear and anger from the younger man, but before he can correct his words Paul beats him to it.

“What!?! You’d really give me up as some sort of pet just to please your bloody crew!” Paul shouts, inching away from John.

 

“No, never! Just me crew thinks that I’m not bloody man enough for being captain of this ship,” John explains, holding his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner.

“Oh really? After seeing and hearing with me own two ears and eyes, I highly doubt that they have a problem with you being a ruthless captain,” Paul chuckled roughly, watching the captain with close eyes.  

 

“Look, Paul, I’m not that much of an arsehole!” John argues, getting angry with the injured man standing before him. “I’m starting to see the resemblance with Eppy in you,” John adds.

“If you're not such an arse, that what the hell was all the shite about Brian and me brother about then eh?!” Paul growls, trying very hard to restrain his body from swinging a fist towards the captain.

 

“It was just to rile you up! To put on a show for Chester, I know that son of a bitch has something against me! And I’m not going to act ‘weak’ around that man and for him to be my downfall!” John confesses, face turning red with arguing with the frustrating younger man.

 

“Lennon, you utterly frustrating corrupted, black-hearted man! I don’t believe one word you are spewing to me, I don’t care if I _need_ to trust you but I-,”

Feeling his back hit the wall, Paul grunts as he gets cut off from speaking and looks up at Lennon’s face close to his, the other's arm against his chest pinning him to the wall.

 

“Who told you that you could trust me?” John asks, dark brown eyes looking into Paul’s expression unreadable.

“Ringo and George, I told them I couldn’t but I’d give it a try,” Paul gulped, slightly frightened of the close proximity of the captain near him.

 

Dark eyes narrowing their gaze on him, makes Paul feel slightly self-conscious of his next thoughts and actions. “Lennon, look I-I don’t know if I can trust you after what you and your crew did to my family and me-,”

“Good, I’ll have to earn your trust,” John says, dropping his arm yet not stepping away from Paul’s still form.

 

“I-I, what?” Paul stutters, confused.

“Don’t always listen to Ritchie and George, they just want what's best for people. They shouldn't force you to trust someone when they clearly don’t deserve it.” John said, looking away than looking back at Paul.

 

“Alright?” Paul agreed, confused to the captain’s sudden change in emotion.

 

They stare at each other, the seconds pass making the pair feeling a little more awkward as they can’t find it in themselves to look away like they're both trying to read something off one another.  

“John! Look don’t do anything to rash….Um, am I interrupting something?” Ringo jokes, busting through the door with George close behind, stopping as he Sees John standing closely in front of Paul whose still backed into the wall.

“Who's John?” Paul asks, as John quickly back away from Paul like the injured man was fire.

 

“I’m John,” John admits, watching as his two first mates fully enter the cabin and close the door behind them.

“John you fool, never told Paul your name before getting into the lad’s personal space,” Ringo Laughs with George.

“Then I shall introduce myself again then since our first meeting was over a dead man,” John winks at Paul, before grabbing his hat off the table and holding it against his chest as he bows like he did when he first introduced himself to Paul in the tavern.

 

“I’m John Lennon, Captain of the S.S Walrus, and these two swabs are my first men,” John announced, leaning up and walking over to George and Ringo throwing his arms around them and looking over at the younger man.

“ ‘ello again,” Paul greets, looking over at the three pirates.

 

“So George,” John says drawing out his name, “What brings you and Ritchie to my wonderfully established cabin?” John asks, looking at Ringo and George.

“We overheard the crew saying something about Paul being hurt, and well we came to check out what was going on,” George admits, looking over at Paul checking him out for any other injuries only to see a red mark on his face with a fading imprint of a hand.

 

“You right, Paul?” Ringo asks, also seeing the abnormal red mark on Paul’s face.

Finally pushing himself away from the wall, Paul walking closer to the pirate trio and rubs his hand on his cheek, “Yeah, don’t worry Lennon here didn’t give it to me,” Paul tells them.

 

“I know that, but the thought did cross my mind for a second,” George replies, getting a sarcastic betrayed glance from John.

“It was that pig-headed, scalawag Chester,” John clarified, lifting his arms from Ringo and George.

“Chester, that pig’s gonna dig his own grave one day,” Ringo says, “Hopefully soon, that man does more trouble for this ship than to help it,” George adds, John nodding his head in agreement.

 

They all continue to talk about updates with what’s going on with the rest of the crew since they left Paul’s port and the unfilled job on the ship since John shot Seamus.

“What was that crazed man’s job anyways?” Paul asked, remembering the man who almost slit his throat and then was shot dead by John.

“He was the ship’s wordsmith, and one of our guns-men,” Ringo says, looking over at the mess of papers around the cabin, “Half his work, was just a mad man's rambling, the other half was actual words and documents of the ship and crew,” He adds.

 

“He was one of the few who can read and write, Damn shouldn't have shot the poor loon, but he was going against captain’s orders,” John justifies, as he looks at the dead man's old writing littering his desk.

Seeing an idea light up in the captain’s eyes as he rushed over to his desk, Paul looks over at Ringo and George both watching John’s sudden sporadic movement.  

“John, what do you have brewing in that empty brain of yours?” George asks, following John’s movement with his eyes.

 

Watching John throw more paper around and opening drawers, Paul stills as a familiar old raggy notebook is pulled from a drawer.  

“H-How did you get that?” Paul asks gulping, walking closer to when John holds the notebook up.

“Before we burn your old place down, my crew looted it and I took your travel pack,” John answers, flipping through the pages.

 

Ringo and George look at each other in confusion before turning back to John and Paul.

“I’ve read a bit of your work, Macca and I’ll say that I’m quite impressed, but this only leads to a very important favor I have to ask of you,” John tells Paul, smiling smugly.

“What favor?” Paul asks, feeling slightly embarrassed that someone read his journal and that John has a favor to ask from him.

  
“Will you be the next wordsmith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you read this mess of a chapter hope to see you soon, Later Matey's!


	9. Act 2: Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late my wifi has been cut off for like days and UGH, anyways here's the ninth chapter holy moly. ENJOY!

 

 

 _“Will you be the next wordsmith?”_ John asks with an almost wild spark in his eyes.

“You want _me_ to be your note jockey? No. No way, why not get some other crew member?” Shaking his head as Paul refuses John's offer, as the captain quickly make his way back to the two other pirates and Paul.

“Why what a foolish question Paulie, why more than half of my crew are even too dense to speak with just words let alone sounds and grunts,” John argued.

 

“What about Ringo or-or George?” Paul countered, pointing at the George and Ringo the two purposely avoiding either John’s and Paul’s eyes.

“Ringo loses his thoughts too easily, and has too many jobs to take care of and George writes in confusing symbolic sentences also if you didn’t know he’s the ship’s best man in medicine.” John retorted, holding the raggy notebook close to his chest.

 

“I do not lose my train of thought that easily John,” Ringo huffed. “Excuse you Lennon, but my writing is plenty understandable, more understandable than Seamus’s drunken rambling,” George responded.

“What’s even in that old notebook of yours Paul?” Ringo questions, looking at the book held in the captain’s hand as Paul goes to snatch his book back before John raises the book above his head.

 

Paul glares at John as he takes one small jump to retrieve the book from John’s hand, grabbing the book he quickly stashes his notebook in his sling, smiling smugly at the captain.

“I don’t know if you realized _John_ , but we are about the same height,” Paul smirked, earning a stifled laugh from Ringo and George.

 

“I guess you're right _Paulie_ , that trick is more for a man of Ritchie’s short stature,” John teases, earning a vocal laugh from Paul and George.

“Hey! I may be shorter than you lot but that only means that I’m more appealing to the birds,” Ringo boasted, earning an elbow to the side by George.

“Sure, sure whatever you say, Ringo,” John assures, smiling as he waves the ringed pirate off.

 

Confused on how relaxed and comforting the bickering and babbling between the four of them’s conversation are to him, Paul thinks about his home and his past conversations with his family and Brian, his smile disappearing as his thoughts drown out the mild bickering between the three pirates.

“Ringo, you got to be pulling my strings ‘cuz I haven't seen one bird hanging off your arm in years!” John laughs.

 

“I’m serious John, they're all over me when we hit the ports and I step off the shi-, Paul you alright?” Ringo asks, seeing that Paul has dropped out of the conversation.

His own smile faltering at the younger man's sudden emotional shift, John looks at Paul seeing the other has a glassy-eyed look in his eyes.

“When can I go back to my port?” Paul suddenly asks, the question breaking the happy atmosphere they had previously been in.

“Um, well-,” Ringo stutters out, nervously playing with his rings as he tries to think of an answer.

“Well like I told you, you’re arm will take about two or three months...But I think that um…,” George trails off, not really knowing when Paul is going home or even if he’s allowed too.

 

After a long awkward pause with the two pirates shifting side to side on different feet before, John speaks up, “You can get home after I think Brian has learned his lesson,” He says in a strong monotone voice.

Looking up at John in anger Paul takes a step forwards and leans into the captain's face, stabbing a finger into John’s chest, “Look here Lennon, you can’t just keep me here and think about how Brian is feeling, without actually having any way to figure it out!” Paul argues, not wanting to be stranded on a pirate ship for months.

“Yes I can, and you want to know why?” John replies matching Paul’s actions and leaning into the other's face.

Shooting glances at one another, George and Ringo make a pact to interfere if the argument becomes physical.

“Why,” Paul hisses back.

“Because I’m still captain of this ship, and we may communicate like friends and I might treat you differently than previous _prisoners_ on this ship,” John says, “But don’t think I will go _easy_ on you or always be your buffer on this ship, because I’m _still_ captain of the most feared ship in the seas,” John adds with a slightly wicked grin before turning on his heel and exiting the cabin with a short nod towards George and Ringo.

 

Feeling the cabin shake at the force of the door slamming shut, Paul lets his tense body relax and let out a breath of relief, “Christ Paul, what did we tell you about getting on John’s nerves?” Ringo asks, resting a hand on Paul’s shoulder.

“It’s kinda hard when Lennon is a pain in the arse to communicate too!” Paul exclaims, looking at George and Ringo.

 

“But I hate to have to say that he’s right Paul,” George tells Paul slowly.

“On what? That I can’t go home because of his stupid burning hatred towards Brian! That I can’t leave because I’m his prisoner!” Paul shouts, brushing his hand through his hair.

 

“Well I wouldn't say prisoner but more of a guest with a bad housing experience,” Ringo chirps in, trying to make light of the situation, only to get a tired glare from Paul.

“John does not necessarily have a burning hatred against Brian, I think his motive with kidnapping you is deeper than that,” George says, wanting to tell Paul that John is more than what he seems.

“And what's that George?” Paul asks, “What could the captain of the S.S Walrus possibly want with a young adult from a small town who is a waiter and a bustboy who writes shitty music, other than just wanting to get revenge on Brian,” Paul rants tiredly, just wanting to go back to the dark cellar that he woke up in and go back to sleep for three months.  

 

“I don’t exactly know Paul, but Brian did a lot more than just kill the captain,” Ringo quietly says, crossing his arms.

“Like what Ringo, what could be worse than killing the captain of a notoriously deadly ship and steal from said ship,” Paul sighed.

“It’s not for us to say, It’s John’s tale to tell,” George tells Paul, giving one last glance at Paul before opening the cabin door, “You should come along, we’ll help you find something to eat,” George adds.

Holding onto his sling Paul looks around the empty room feeling safer than how he did when he was outside the room, but as George talked about the food he suddenly realized how hungry he was.

“Yeah, food-food sounds really good right now,” Paul says his stomach growling as he gives the two pirates a small smile.

“Good sounds like a plan, because I’m starving,” George agrees, walking out the door with Ringo following after, “But George you're always eating, I don’t know how you're always hungry,” Ringo jokes as Paul quickly follows the two.

 

Ignoring the other pirates looks on him, he tries to keep up with George ad Ringo not wanting to get lost on the ship, seeing that Ringo was trying to speak to him Paul blinks and asks for Ringo to repeat what he said.

“I said, that you should consider being the wordsmith,” Ringo tells Paul, slightly laughing.

“And why’s that?” Paul questions arching an eyebrow at the shorter pirate.

 

Ringo gestures to the notebook still tucked away in Paul’s sling, and looks back up at Paul,

“John doesn’t get impressed easily, and the fact that he saved your notebook from the flames and being torn apart from the crew must mean that your writing has some kind of potential. Ain’t that right George? ” Ringo admitted, asking George for his opinion.

“Yep, I don’t think John would offer this task to anyone but you in this situation,” George agrees, looking back at Paul and Ringo.

Still unsure on if John still even offering the task to Paul still after their ‘little’ argument, Paul opens his mouth to speak his thoughts.

“We're not telling you to take the job, but at least think about it Paul,” Ringo says cutting off Paul.

  
Closing his mouth and silently nodding in agreement, Ringo smiles and looks away to continue his conversation about George's constant hunger, as Paul smiles softly and drowns out the world as he looks out at the blue ocean and the setting sun, trying to make best of his situation and decides that after dinner he’s gonna try to talk to Lennon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not the best but glad you still read it! SEE YOU NEXT TIME MATEY'S


	10. Act 2: Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter! Before the the plot finally and completely starts to occur!!!!
> 
> Lass/Lassy: Another words for girl or woman.

“Death to them bloody fools who ‘hink that they can take on us filthy scalawags!” A overly drunk pirate shouts loudly, earning collective shouts from other crew mates. Holding a mug in his hand he takes another large swig of whatever was in said mug.

“We are the kings of these seas! If ever someone crosses us they will lose thems head!” Another large drunken pirate shouts out, as he loses his footing and falls inches away from landing on Paul.

“Is it always like this?” Paul asks, watching as Ringo and George take a small drink from their own mug.

“Eh, Yeah, they always are a bit plastered,” George said, looking around the crowded canteen of pirates, some shouting, fighting, and even some passed out and drooling on the hard wooden floor of the ship.

“But now they are all beyond wasted,” Adds Ringo, smiling into his mug as he takes a drink.

Paul smiles and takes a sip from his own drink, and instantly started coughing as he hears laughter from George and Ringo.

“Working at a pub you should think that you wouldn't be so repulsed by a small sip of rum,” The familiar voice of John chuckles behind Paul, taking Paul’s mug and chugging down the rest of the liquid.

 

Realising that every pirate that was causing the loud commotion that was occurring seconds before, Paul sees and hears that the entire room has gone quiet and still with the appearance of John, all their attention focused on him and Paul.

“I have drank my fair share of rum in my life _John_ , I am not a lightweight if that's what you're implying,” Paul answered as he stands up, watching all the pirates look at John waiting for their captain to correct Paul’s snappy behavior.

Raising a brow at Paul’s words, John smiles and takes a step forward starting to circle around Paul like a shark circling around bloody pray.

“Why _Paulie_ , I’d _never,”_ John says fake offence in his tone, “Well due to you being raised around our _dear_ Brian, I would think that you would know how to drink like a real _pirate,_ ” John adds subtly addressing the whole crew of pirates, leaning into Paul ear making the younger man start to panic at the close proximity of John.

“ _Meet me on deck in a few, tell_ _Ritchie_ _‘n George that you need to chat with the captain and that you need to go alone,”_ John whispered in his ear, the captain's breath warm against his ear and face.

Paul clenches his hand to stop it from trembling, looking at John as he pulls his face away from him, “Got that?” John asks quietly, a patronizing glare looking down on Paul with Dark hazel eyes.

Paul nods his head quickly, “Glad you know where you’re place is,” John announces a little louder, as Paul watches John wave his hand in goodbye to his crew before going up the stairs.

Feeling the sadistic smirks and harsh whispering around him from the other pirates, Paul slowly sits back down across from George and Ringo both of them sharing the same concerned expression.

“Paul, lad what did John say to you?” Ringo asks leaning forward across the table.

“I-I have to go up on deck in a few, Lennon wants to speak with me,” Paul confessed, tapping his fingers on the table his eyes wandering around, avoiding the two pirates.

“Well then, we will come up with yo-,”

 

“No!” Paul burst out interrupting George, looking at the pair, the quiet mumbles from the other pirates stop making the canteen once again silent.

“Look I have to go alone, okay?” Paul admitted, coughing nervously.

“We’re John’s mates we can come with you _even_ if he asked just for you,” The ringed pirate tells Paul, George nodding along.

“As much as I would love for you two to come with...but I think I’ll be fine,” Paul assures, using his good arm to help push him up off the seat.

 

“I mean we aren't doubting that John will be an arse, but he still has good intentions Paul,” Said George.

“Well, think it's time for me to start making an attempt to trust Lennon,” Replied Paul, offering the two a small smile to reassurance.

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Agreed Ringo and George.

 

Taking a deep breath to help with the panic slowly building in his chest as he starts to back away from his friends, Paul clutches his broken arm through his sling as he walks through the crowd of drunken pirates with their glares and sneers, trying to make his way back to where the stairs that lead back up to the deck. Relaxing his body as he makes it past the room of pirates he steadily climbs up the steps, not wanting to make anymore loud sounds other than the squeaking of the old wooden stairs as he walks up them.

Squinting his eyes in the dark as he reaches the top of the stairs, he realises that during the time in the canteen the sun has set and is now night. Turning to look at the calm dark blue of the ocean, the soft wind and ocean smell blowing off the sea and into Paul’s face giving him the most relaxed feeling he’s had the entire day.

“Eh, a-are you the new lass?” A deep broken and slurred voice call out behind him, Paul quickly turns around to face the stranger.

“No, I’m not,” Paul barked, done with speaking to drunken pirates.

 

Sluggishly throwing his arms up in defence as his mug sloshing out the rest of its remaining rum, the man starts to sway and wobble as he tries to stand upward.

“I-I’m not here to fight lassy,” The drunk pirate hiccups, “Heard the captain brought a bird on board,” He says, smirking as he takes another drink from his empty cup.

Sneering at the intoxicated pirates words, Paul mumbled a goodbye and started to walk away just wanting to speak to John than go back and find George and Ringo and then find a place to sleep and forget. Getting dragged back by the drunken pirate, Paul glares at the other man holding tightly onto his arm.

“Did you drink my rum, lassy?” The pirate asks, looking accusingly at Paul.

“You split it, I didn’t even go near it,” Paul argues, shaking away the man’s grip on him.

 

“Don’t you lie to me,” The drunk pirate bellowed, pointing a finger at Paul leaning into his personal space.

“I’m not! You drunken old ma-,”

 

“Macca, well what is happening here?” John chimed in, smiling at the unbalanced drunk pirate and Paul, holding a brightly glowing candle illuminating their faces.

“N-Nothing captain, just a good chat with the lass,” The drunk pirate stutters, as he tries to hold himself still.

Narrowing his eyes at the blubbering pirate, John shakes his head dismissively. “Go back to the canteen ya git,” Demanded the captain, waving the man off watching as he nods and slowly makes his way back downstairs.

 

Turning towards Paul and gives the younger man his attention, “Christ Paul, you get left alone for a second and you’re already getting badgered,” John chuckled.    

“I was managing it myself,” Paul huffs, walking away towards the stairs.

Grabbing Paul’s shoulder John reels him back, “Macca, where are you going?” John asks, a small smile playing on his face.

 

“You told me you wanted to chat, and all you’re doin’ is being cheeky,” Paul answered, done with being manhandled by pirates as he glares at John.

“I really do wanna chat, Paul,” John says sighing.

 

“About what?”

“Just, follow me alright,” John tells Paul, bringing the candles light along as he strolls across the ship, expecting Paul to follow.

As the candles light dims the farther John walks away from Paul it only leaves him the options of to stay alone in the dark or too tentatively follow behind John.

 

Paul follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU MATEYS LATER!!!!!!


	11. Act 3: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly, guys sorry it's been so long since I've updated! So here you go chapter eleven!

 

Trailing behind John, Paul walks up another small flight of stairs onto the quarterdeck. Taking prolonged steps, he stops and stands next to John, the captain looks over the railing overlooking the ship's empty deck.

 Hearing John take a deep breath of the ocean air, Paul does the same the cold filling his lungs and soothing the panic that builds in his chest the longer the silence goes on.

“The sea sure is quiet,” Spoke up John, turning his focus from the ship and calm water towards Paul. 

 

Clearing his throat, he makes a sound of acknowledgment of John’s sudden break in silence. Not quite knowing what he wants to say to the other, Paul’s hands grip onto the railings, rocking on his heels back and forth.

 John watches the younger man start to fidget at their awkward silence, the captain sees how Paul’s knuckles are nearly white with his grip on the railing. Looking away John pulls out a small wooden tobacco pipe out of his coat, with a flick of a match on the railing a bright and warm orange light, lightens up Paul’s and John’s face before being shaken out as John lights the pipe.

Taking a hit off the pipe, John exhales out the smoke, with his eyes he follows the smoke as it blows away in the ocean breeze. Glancing over at Paul, John offers the pipe to the younger man, “Here take it,” John says, smiling as Paul looks at the pipe like he’s never seen one before.

 

“Do you not know how to smoke, _Paul_?” John asks in a teasing tone, as Paul jokingly narrows his eyes and grabs the pipe from John’s outreached hand and smoothly inhales and exhales the smoke before confidently giving the pipe back to John.

“I may not be able to handle me rum all that well, but I can handle me t’bacco pretty well,” Paul gloated, as he turned to look at John a smug smirk playing on his face.

“Never doubted you, son,” John replies taking another smoke from his pipe.

 

Feeling the awkward silence come back between the two, Paul decides to keep the conversation going to see why the captain invited him up on deck in the first place, “Lennon, why did you invite me up here?” Paul questions the captain, motioning for John to pass the pipe.

Handing the pipe over to Paul, John coughs a bit as he thinks for an answer, “Wanted to talk without the crew fucking around,” John honestly answered.

Nodding, Paul blows out the smoke, returning the pipe to John watching the other take a smoke and blow out some smoke rings. “Down there with those git’s, it makes you want to blow yours or someone else’s brains out,” Laughs John, watching the smoke rings disappear.

Almost feeling comforted with standing next to the captain, Paul sighs before asking what he really wants to know from John, “What did Brian do, besides killing your captain?” Paul hesitantly asks.

 

Seeing John smirk at his question, Paul’s heart starts to beat faster as some panic starts to bleed through again.

“Brian killed the captain and ratted us out to the guards, got me best mate killed,” John confessed, his eyes becoming darkened with sadness. Paul, shocked to say anything becomes still at the sudden difference in John’s emotions.

“Brian, just wanted out, the _stupid git_ thought that if he was to come clean to the guards and gave them the coordinates he would get off scot-free. _Then_ guards came, they attacked us and shot us down, me mate, _Stuart,_ he was like a brother to me if not more, one second he was fighting and smiling next thing I knew was me seeing him get shot and going overboard,” John said his voice sounding wet and warbled, sniffing john takes another long inhale of the pipe.

 

“All I knew next was getting me head smashed in, then to wake up to Brian standing over a dead captain with a bloody knife in hand,” John huff angrily at the memory.

“ _We_ killed a few soldiers that we’ve captured, and after that Brian left with no goodbyes and half of _our_ gold with him,” John tells Paul, taking another long smoke from the pipe.

“That was four years ago, I was made captain of with wretched ship, and I thought the stupid fucker was dead until some guard we ‘ _came_ ’ across told him that our dear old friend, Brian was alive and well running a bar pretending to be a father to two kids,” John spat, looking angrily at the ocean.

“So, we sailed off to hunt down Brian, then we met you…And I think you know what happened after that,” John sighed, looking down at the deck below.

 

Breathing cut short as John was telling his past with the ship, Paul tries to think about Brian in the situation trying to make a good guy out of Brian, but hearing what John said and seeing how the normally high-standing captain, who’s now slumped and leaned over the railing sadly taking long intakes of the pipe, well Paul can only think of how all this stuff happening with him is _almost_ justified.        

“ _Oh_ ,” Paul breathed, suddenly realizing what kind of situation he’s in. “S-So am I going to get killed o-or something?” Paul quietly questioned, making John quickly whip around to face Paul.

 

“What no? Why would you think that! I mean I’m a captain of a pirate ship, and yes I’ve killed people, but why would you go and think I would go through all this trouble to keep you alive if I just wanted you dead?” John frantically told Paul, eyes wide no longer sad yet they are filled with confusion and slight shock.

“Well, it sure seems like everyone wants me dead,” Paul answers, softly rubbing his slung arm.

“I don’t want you dead, neither do Ringo and George! Sure, it would be easier to kill you and drop you off back at your port-, “John stops mid-sentence as he feels Paul murderous and panicked glare at him.

 

“And I’m not going too! Because I have a new wordsmith plus you don’t have too bad looking of a face,” John smiled, watching as Paul’s face to slightly tint red.

Ignoring John’s comment on his appearance, Paul looks up at John rising an eyebrow, “When did I ever agree to being your wordsmith?” Paul asks.

“Well, did you ever say no?” John retorts, sharing the pipe with Paul.

“If I remember right, I did,” Paul tells John, blowing out the smoke through his nose.

 

“Consider it Paulie, could be fun,” John says, taking back the pipe. “I will Lennon, I will,” Paul answers, shivering slightly as the wind starts to pick up.

“Wanna finish this chat back in me cabin?” John offers, picking up on the others shivering.

Paul's eyes widen at the captain's offer, looking at John he considers just declining and going back to Ringo and George and finding a safe place to crash, but the nice almost calming him and John are having Paul wants it to continue, curious about John’s and Brian’s past.

 

“Sure,” Paul agrees smiling softly, nodding John gives Paul a smile in response, before heading down the stairs and back to John’s cabin where it felt like days since Paul’s last been there, even though it’s been only a couple of hours.

Telling Paul to sit, John lights some lanterns and hangs them up around the room to brighten it up. Sitting down in his own chair across from Paul, another awkward silence fills the room.

“Where did you meet George and Ringo?” Paul blurts out, watching as John slightly flinches at the sudden question.

“In a pub, oh about three years ago,” John answers, “George started a fight with one of me crew and Ringo tried to break it up, I showed up and shot a bullet and everyone cleared out except for George and Ringo, mostly because me bullet wound up in Ringo’s arm,” John admitted, looking rather guilty.

“How the hell did you manage to become friends with them after that?” Paul laughed, thinking to how George and Ringo had very few negative things to say about John.

“I apologized, and George told me to fuck off, saw that George knew a lot about a medicine, his mum’s a nurse you know?” John told Paul, earning a smile from the younger man.

 

“Offered George a job on me boat, refused to join unless Ringo got to come along too,” John said smiling at the memory.

“They almost ran right after they saw the ship, and hearing that I was the captain of the S.S Walrus,” John says, lighting back up his pipe again.

“Glad they stayed, they are a pair of loon’s for staying this long, but they are basically family now to me, and the only people I don’t hate on his bloody ship,” John curses.

“They are the only one’s beside you, who have not tried to kill me or threaten my life,” Paul softly laughs, accepting John offer of the pipe.  

 

“Yeah that’s about it for me crew, they’re a bunch of dirty bloodthirsty animals,” John explains even though he knows Paul already knows his crews thirst for blood firsthand.

Passing the pipe back and forth between the two, they continue with small talk for what seems like for hours, just the two of them continuing off each other’s ideas and thoughts smoothly with little arguments like they have known each other for years.

Paul yawns as he realizes how tired his mind and body feels, wondering how long he and John have been talking he briefly thinks if Ringo and George are still awake but doubts it.

 

“You getting tired, Paul?” John asks, his own eyes slightly drooped and looking ready to close and never open again until morning.

“Yeah, Um is there anywhere to sleep?” Paul answers, rubbing his eyes.

“Take me bed, I don’t need it, I gotta make me round in a little bit anyways,” John tell Paul, pointing to the bedroom door.

 

“You sure Lenn- _John_ , I mean I can sleep on the floor,” Paul asks, puzzled on why John’s offering his _own_ bed, and not wanting to get into John’s personal living space.

“Yes, I’m sure you git,” John reassured, grabbing Paul’s arm and walking him into John’s private living quarters.

Pointing to the bed John tells the younger man to sleep before bidding goodnight and a goodbye, as he walks out the room closing the door gently behind him.

 

Paul looks at the bed, bed unmade and sheets messy, he makes his way over to the bed and sits down surprised at the softness and cushiness of the bed, _almost like it’s never been slept on_ , voices Paul’s thoughts. Shaking his head, he nods and yawns again, he stands back up and blows out the lantern making the room turn pitch black except for the bright light of the moon shining through the windows.

Taking off his shoes, which were starting to feel like a part of him, Paul lays down in the bed his eyes staring straight up at the room's ceiling. He grabs his sling and holds it in his sleep as his body and mind finally catch up with the exhaustion he's felt the entire day finally crash down on him, how all in one day his body isn't completely broken and how his mind isn't fully faded, and as his thoughts drift away as the his missing sleep finally gets to him, he falls into a deep sleep dreaming of the ocean and soft voices.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhangers this time ;) SEE YOU LADS LATER!


	12. Act 3: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like a week off then I promised but here is a way longer chapter to make up for it, ENJOY! ;)

_“Wake up Paul, you don’t want Eppy to come up here and drag you out of bed himself,”_

 

Paul’s eyes flew open, the echoed sound of his brother’s voice in his ear making him bolt up and sit on the bed, hissing as he jerks around his broken arm. 

Rapidly blinking his eyes at the morning sun that’s shines through the windows of his unfamiliar surroundings. Paul releases a deep shaky sigh as he remembers the previous day’s events. Clenching his fist in the bed's sheets, Paul tries to keep his breathing in check as panic starts to grow in his chest, thoughts wondering to the unknown events that are being laid down ahead for him. Shutting his eyes, he thinks back to John’s and his conversation the night before. He smiles softly at the relaxed state he was in at that moment in time. 

 

Feeling something move to the left of him, Paul opens his eyes, widening as he freezes and stares at what could only be the curled-up form of a sleeping shirtless John.

Yelping, Paul jumps out of the bed, startling the previously sleeping John.

“What the hell!” Paul exclaims, earning a laugh from John as the captain stretches his arms, earning a cracking and popping sound.

“Well good morning to you too, Princess,” John greets, smiling tiredly at Paul.

“How long have you been sleeping next to me?” Paul asks, not quite sure why he, himself is making a big deal of John and him sharing a bed, Paul just tells himself that he doesn’t trust John yet and that’s why he’s feeling uncomfortable with sharing space that closeness of space with the other man.

“Hey now, don’t get your knickers all twisted up, I’ve only been asleep for barely an hour,” John tells Paul, teasing the younger man.

Slightly reassured by John’s answer, Paul relaxes. “How long have I been asleep for?” Paul asks John.

“About...” John pauses, counting in his head, “About eight hours, I think,” John admitted.

Shocked that he slept that long without being disturbed, Paul does the math in his head to figure out the approximant time of day. “It’s about late noon,” John interrupts Paul’s thoughts.

“Thanks,”

 

Getting out of the bed completely, John starts to whistle an unfamiliar toon as he grabs his forgotten white frilly shirt and slips it on, “Alright, guess it’s time to start the day,” John says lightheartedly.

Walking over to a small wooden chest by the bed and Paul, John opens it and grabs a clean-ish shirt and a pair of trousers before throwing them towards Paul, “Take these, you're starting to smell like shit,” John tells Paul.

Nearly not catching them with his one non-broken arm, Paul gathers the clothes in his arms and holds them closely to his chest, “Like you smell any better!” Paul retorts his face faintly flushed.

“Now you know the stench of a true man’s musk,” John gibed at Paul, quickly exiting the bedroom before coming back with a small pad of rotting paper.

Tossing the pad of want you can call ‘paper’, John looks up expectantly at Paul, silently hinting at the clothes in Paul’s arms.

 “What, you expect me to be dressed in a matter of seconds?” Chided Paul, his eyes narrowed looking at John like the other has grown another head.

“We got stuff to do, I can’t wait all day for you to doll yourself up,” John barked, earning an annoyed scoff from the younger man.

“I’m not a bird!” Hisses Paul, glaring at John, wondering where the almost soft-spoken man from the night before went.

“Christ could’ve fooled me,” John replied, looking at Paul’s glare intensifies.

Sighing John loses his impassive façade, knowing that being a dick won’t get anywhere with Paul unless he wanted to start a fight with the younger lad, which could come in handy later. John saves the idea for a later time, “I’ll leave the room if that makes a difference,” Says John.

“Y-Yes it does,” Paul replies, confused in the sudden change in John’s attitude and voice.

“‘Right, I’ll be in the next room,” John announces, exiting the room without another word.

 

Blinking at the exit of the captain, Paul’s eyes dart towards the door, hearing the older man rummaging around in the other room. His eyes dropping down to look at the clothes in his arms, Paul discarding them onto the bed as he starts to carefully peel off his ragged and ripped shirt trying to not move his slung arm a lot.

With his shirt, half-off, half-on, his shirt only being attached to him by his broken arm, Paul stops his struggle to lose his shirt and starts poking his sore body and the bruised handprints on his upper arms, looking at the dark patches of purple on his skin created from the manhandling he experienced by the _more_ vicious crew members from the day earlier.

“Paulie, wanted to know if you did ‘ctually accepted the……job,” Entering the room, John trails off as he sees Paul probing his bruises, “ _Christ_ ,” Mumbles John, walking closer to Paul.

Shocked still at John sudden presence back into the room, Paul’s hands numbly drop down to his sides, watching as the captain inches closer to him, the others face showing what could only be known as pity and a bit of anger. Feeling self-conscious of John’s eyes on his body, Paul grabs the shirt on the bed and uses it to cover up his bruised torso from John’s view.

“What ‘bout the job?” Paul quickly says trying to keep John’s and his thoughts off of his injury’s.

“Yeah, yeah, um…” John shakes his head, trying to think what he was trying to say before, “you did agree on ‘eing the wordsmith, right?” John asks, his dark brown eyes not moving off Paul’s dark green ones.

Mind slowly processing John’s question, Paul thinks if he really does become the wordsmith he’d have to interact with the crew _including_ the ones that have a burning urge to murder him in their eyes whenever Paul comes into contact with them. Or if he just wants to sit around and do nothing for however long he must stay on the ship.

“Paul?” John questions, seeing Paul’s gears turning in the younger man’s head. 

“Yeah, ‘ll be your wordsmith,” Paul answers, agreeing to John’s offer.

 

Smiling at Paul’s acceptance of the job, John steps up and grabs Paul good hand shaking it, making Paul lose his grip on the shirt covering his chest.

“Glad to have you as one of me crew,” John boasted, letting go if Paul’s hand as he ignores Paul’s bruised chest for the moment.

Letting his hand get shook, Paul looks over at the forgotten pad of ‘paper’ on the bed, “If that’s the paper ‘ll be writing on, I might just quit ‘ight now,” Paul jokingly threatens, picking up the hole-riddled and rotten paper pad.

 

“Well, if you want you can use this,” John says smirking as he holds up Paul’s notebook in his hand it appearing there almost magically.

Reaching into his sling, Paul feels around for his notebook that he stashed the previous day, not finding his notebook he looks accusingly at John.

“How the hell did you get that?” Paul exclaims, walking past the bed towards John.

“Slipped it outta your arm while you were out cold,” John told in all honestly.

With a small quiet growl, Paul reaches for his notebook, but unlike last time John quickly moved out of the way, “If you want me to be your wordsmith, you better give me back me book,” Paul tries to compromise.

 

His smirk growing larger at Paul’s attempt of bargaining, John tosses the notebook on the bed, it landing next to the pair of trousers and Paul’s fallen shirt, “’ere, just don’t get rid of any of your writings I quite like ‘em,” John tells Paul.

Huffing as he stares down John grabbing his notebook, keeping eye contact with the captain making sure that the older man isn’t pulling a joke, Paul tucks his notebook back into his sling.

“Would like it for you to get dressed, we’re having _quite_ a busy day,” John adds, eyeing the clothes on the bed.

“Like what, a town needing to be raided, or a person or _persons_ , needing to be murdered?” Paul asks, his tone nearly sounding angry, Paul not trusting what these pirates do on a normal basis that makes the ship have such an infamous reputation.

“’lose, but not quite-” John begins, as he stops to watch Paul struggle to take off the other sleeve of his shirt, “Christ, yeh can’t even take off your own rags,” Chuckles John.

“Are you the one having a broken arm, no, no you aren’t,” Paul countered to John’s pestering, taking a deep intake of air as he harshly jolts his arm.

Watching Paul’s painful and almost pitiful attempts to undress, John sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, “Want some ‘elp, or something,” John offers.

Surprised by John’s offer, Paul’s thoughts imminently go to asking for some help to take off his shirt, but he still has some of his dignity in him to refuse John’s help, “No, I’m doin’ fine just by myself,”

“Admit it son, what your doing is pitiful,” Admitted John, laughing quietly under his breath.

“It may be looking pitiful, but at least I’m keeping me dignity,” Paul argues, hissing in pain.

 

Done with Paul’s refusal and with Paul knowingly making a fool of himself, while the younger man is taking up precious day time, and ruining his plans for the day. John sighs and steps closer ignoring Paul’s empty threats and angry words towards him, and quickly and easily pulls off the remaining sleeve of Paul’s shirt through the sling, only with a small loud hiss of pain from the younger man.

Staring at John in disbelief of how easy the older man slipped off his shirt without seriously hurting him, Paul looks away and looks at his old raggy shirt in John’s hands.

Seeing the disbelief and confusion in Paul’s eyes John answers Paul’s question before the younger man can even open his mouth, “Being a captain of a pirate ship, and being ‘Don Juan’ you learn a few things,” John answers with a charismatic smirk.

“Interesting, I guess,” Paul says, feeling a little uncomfortable as he remembers Ringo’s warning of John being a flirt.

Grabbing his new shirt off the bed and shucks it on, feeling John’s gaze on him Paul avoids looking up to meet John’s eyes. Getting the shirt half-way on, Paul grunts in frustration as his sling gets in his way _again_.

 

“Hey, hey what are you doing?” John asks, watching Paul takes out his stashed notebook from his sling and tosses it on the bed as he starts to take off the sling.

“What do you ‘hink? I’m putting on me shirt,” Paul sasses back, biting his lip as the familiar pain in his broken arm wracks his entire body, “ _Shit,_ ” Wheezes Paul, grunting in pain as the sling completely comes off.

“You’re a bloody fucking idiot, yeh know that?” John bellows, grabbing Paul’s broken arm before in can fall numbly to his side, causing Paul to shout out, “Oh Christ, shut up you big baby,” John ordered, taking command as swiftly as he can, puts Paul’s arm through the other sleeve before the younger man can shout out anymore sounds of pain.

Tightly squeezing his eyes closed in agony, Paul feels wetness dripping down his face. Feeling John quickly put on the rest of the shirt for him, he releases a relieved shaky sigh as the agonizing pain starts to numb. Opening his eyes, he’s met with John’s frustrated and worried expression, watching the captain’s face pull away from his with a mixture of a sigh and a huff, Paul watched as John slowly ties the sling back onto Paul’s shoulder.

 

“Next time you gotta ‘witch shirts, you’re doin’ it on your own,” John says to Paul tone frustrated, “You’re like a baby with that sling, and I sure aren’t gonna be dressing you like one,” John adds, his tone being spoken with a lighter tone than before.

“Yeah, yeah John, thanks anyways” Paul agrees quietly, pain still throbbing in his arm, wiping away the remaining wetness on his face before he starts to button the top two buttons of his shirt.

Impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, as Paul slowly buttons his shirt with one unbroken, but shaky hand.

“How does this take you so damned long!” Snapped John, his patience with Paul running low.

 

Scoffing at John’s impatience, Paul starts to take his time just in spite of John being an arse to him, _‘Like what’s so important that John can’t wait five fucking seconds,’_ Paul thoughts provide, just as John’s hand reaches into Paul’s personal space, and grabs the front of Paul’s shirt to pull the younger man towards him, to where Paul’s, face to face with John.

Looking at John’s frustrated expression, and tired eyes, Paul stands still in shock, only moving his chest to breath and his throat so he can swallow his small amount of fear that’s tingling the hairs in the back of his neck.

With a sly smirk and a low hum, John lets go of Paul and silently starts to button up the rest of Paul’s shirt.

Confused by John’s unexpected actions, Paul gulps and goes to open his mouth to question the captain’s actions, but before he can even command his mouth to open, John and he jumps as the sound of the door to John’s workspace slams into the wall.

 

“JOHN!”

 

Watching John’s eyebrows furrow at the familiar but very panicked voice of Ringo, Paul’s quick to follow right behind John, as the captain rushes into the other room.

“Ringo? What the hell is going on!” John shouted, confused why Ringo barged into the room panicked, out of breath and screaming out his name. Paul worriedly standing next to John, as they both wait for Ringo to catch his breath.

 

“ _John…. T-The…_ ” Ringo stutters out,

“For Christ sakes! Spit it out, Richie!” Yelled John, Ringo’s panic catching onto John and Paul.

“ _Fuck_ , the guards are here! John the _fucking_ guards are here!” Ringo curses.

Paul watches the colour disappear from John’s face, seeing the older man’s face stricken with fear and anger, and from what Paul has heard about the guards, and from John’s and Ringo’s reaction to the arrival of the guards, can’t be anything but horrible.

 

 _Shit._      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I will be able to give you an update sooner this time, Anyways see you later mateys!


End file.
